


Непростое отношение

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Ending, Drama, First Season, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Ты меня ненавидишь? — произносит он спустя время, поняв, что смешавшийся Тоун не может сформулировать свои мысли. Впрочем, он уже и сам всё понимает — и правда ему не нравится.— Да.— Любишь? — резко выдыхает Аллен. Ему почти хочется, чтобы враг рассмеялся — но Тоун весь сжимается, словно внезапно осознав, и алый спидстер понимает, что загнал в крышку гроба последний гвоздь.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne/Barry Allen
Kudos: 4





	Непростое отношение

— Зачем ты убил маму? — тихо, но очень решительно спрашивает Барри.  
Он глядит в глаза человеку, повинному во всех бедах, случившихся на его жизненном пути, — убийство матери, арест отца, полное травли детство, взрыв реактора частиц и девятимесячная кома, отобравшая последнюю надежду на завоевание Айрис, — и испытывает весьма смешанные чувства. Эобард Тоун долго скрывался под личиной доброго наставника, гениального учёного — Аллен успел привязаться. И горечь предательства теперь переплетается с иррациональным чувством покоя — Тоун убийца и не заслуживает прощения, но Барри отчего-то всё ещё ему доверяет.  
Это рвёт душу на части. Это неправильно.  
— Я не хотел убивать Нору, — спокойно замечает Тоун. Он в ловушке, но ведёт себя так, словно вышел победителем во вчерашней схватке.  
— Но убил, — глухо произносит Барри, сглатывая подступивший к горлу комок.  
— Да. Я вернулся в прошлое, чтобы уничтожить Флэша. Не тебя, — взгляд Тоуна смягчается, когда падает на напряжённо застывшую фигуру Аллена. — Того Флэша, из будущего. Он был силён, он был хитёр. Мы стоили друг друга и были равны, — Эобард хмыкает, — и ни один из нас не мог жить спокойно, пока был жив другой.  
— Ты не мог победить меня из будущего и поэтому убил мою маму, да? Чтобы я не вырос тем Флэшем? — голос Барри предательски дрожит. Он отворачивается от бывшего наставника — нынешнего врага — и немигающе смотрит на стену, смаргивая подступающие к глазам слёзы.  
— Повторяю: я не хотел убивать Нору, — с нажимом произносит Тоун. — Я вернулся в прошлое, чтобы уничтожить тебя. Но Флэш был умён почти так же, как и я — он разгадал мой замысел. Он тоже вернулся в прошлое — спас себя-ребёнка, когда я практически победил. Он унёс тебя в безопасное место. И тогда я убил Нору — это изменило ход истории. Флэш перестал существовать.  
— Но потом ты дал мне силы... Зачем? — Барри всё так же не глядит на Тоуна, но голос больше не дрожит. Он полон ярости.  
Аллен ненавидит сидящего в камере человека так люто, как только может ненавидеть разумное существо.  
— Я застрял тут, в этом варварском времени, — Эобард досадливо цыкает языком. — Потерял много сил — их перестало хватать на жизнеспособный портал домой. И мне пришлось создать Флэша.  
— Значит, я был нужен тебе только как ключ к порталу? — Барри оборачивается, глядит в светлые туманные глаза, давит поверженного врага аурой ненависти, распространившейся вокруг. Взгляд Тоуна темнеет, и в нём появляется что-то, очень похожее на вину — но Аллен не ведётся, зная, как искусно и лицемерно может лгать смотрящий на него волк в шкуре ни в чём не повинного учёного. — С чего ты взял, что я буду помогать тебе? Человеку, убившему невинную женщину? Человеку, которому нельзя доверять? Скажи мне, Тоун, было ли что-нибудь настоящее за эти полгода?   
— Да, было, — твёрдо произносит Эобард. — Ты можешь не верить, Барри, но я и правда привязался к тебе.  
Барри верит, и это злит его ещё больше. Ни одно слово Тоуна не ранит так сильно, как осознание этого чувства.  
— Ты не похож на того Флэша, — продолжает Эобард, настолько тихо, что Аллену приходится прислушиваться. — Открытый и жизнерадостный. Милосердный. Глядя на тебя, я понимаю, что чувствуют Генри и Джо.  
— Не смей говорить об этом! — рычит Барри. Он с размаху впечатывает ладони в тюремное стекло, тяжело дышит от ярости. Тоун глядит на него почти с сожалением.  
— Мне жаль, _действительно жаль_ , что так вышло, Барри, — тихо произносит он. — Я думал, что воспользуюсь тобой и нанесу удар в спину. Но это сделал ты.  
Слова были неожиданными. Настолько неожиданными, что ярость Аллена улетучивается в миг. Он всё ещё опирается руками на стекло, но выглядит не грозно, а непонимающе.  
— Я? — он фыркает, но уже без прежнего задора, скорее устало. — Не я растил тебя, как свинью на убой, Тоун.  
— Ты ударил не физически, Барри. — Эобард ткнул себя в грудь. — Сюда. Я жил эти пятнадцать лет в ожидании мести и тоске по дому. Но когда увидел тебя там, в больнице — беспомощного и покорного, — почувствовал что-то новое. Это было странное ощущение — я ненавидел тебя всеми фибрами души, но в тот момент понял, что рядом с ненавистью всегда существовало ещё одно чувство. Я долго пытался понять его, и, кажется, понял.  
Барри молча смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения монолога. Губы его сжаты в тонкую полоску, глаза холодно прищурены.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь? — произносит он спустя время, поняв, что смешавшийся Тоун не может сформулировать свои мысли. Впрочем, он уже и сам всё понимает — и правда ему не нравится.  
— Да.  
— Любишь? — резко выдыхает Аллен. Ему почти хочется, чтобы враг рассмеялся — но Тоун весь сжимается, словно внезапно осознав, и алый спидстер понимает, что загнал в крышку гроба последний гвоздь.  
— Да, — шипит Эобард почти со злобой. Пока Барри не даёт чувству название, Тоун думает, что всё проще. Но судьба — очень непредсказуемая штука.  
— Как так?  
— От ненависти до любви один шаг, вот почему! Я так долго ненавидел тебя-будущего — лживого, наглого, лицемерного ублюдка, что, увидев тебя-настоящего, запутался окончательно. Ты не похож на него — я ненавижу воспоминание, а ты-настоящий — совсем другой человек. Я не мог ненавидеть тебя полностью, не получая ненависть в ответ!   
— Но ты получишь её сейчас. — В голосе Барри лёд и равнодушие. Он прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу и тихо шипит: — Я ненавижу тебя, Эобард Тоун, ненавижу за всё, что ты сделал. Парадокс, да? Сначала ты сломал меня, решив, что в праве распоряжаться чужими жизнями, — и теперь я плачу тебе той же монетой. Ты надеялся использовать меня — и я сделаю то же самое. Ты никогда не выйдешь из этой клетки, Тоун, и до конца своих дней будешь пленником этого "варварского" времени. Ты будешь видеть меня и чувствовать горечь и вину — а я ненавидеть. И мне не будет стыдно за то, что я разбил твою любовь — это малая плата за те жизни, что ты оборвал.  
— Барри, подожди! — в глазах Тоуна зажигаются недоверие и страх, когда Аллен отслоняется от стекла и направляется к выходу. — Постой, не уходи! Ты не можешь так поступить, ты же герой!  
— Даже герои прощают не всё, — замечает Барри, нажимая на панель. Не оборачиваясь и не обращая внимания на мольбы и ругательства Тоуна, он быстрым шагом уходит из тюрьмы.  
Всё прошло хуже, чем он предполагал. Направляясь на этот разговор с предателем, Аллен надеялся посмотреть в глаза, полные лжи, услышать речи, наполненные ненавистью, и уйти с ощущением победы на душе. Однако этот разговор лишь сильнее растоптал его.  
Он победил человека, убившего маму. Выполнил мечту всей своей жизни.  
Но почему же это больше не приносит ему радости?


End file.
